Never Waking Up
by miroku-911
Summary: What happens if your life goes down the drain and the only person who can make it worse is Kurama? Look and see. Chapter three is coming up. -updated frequently-
1. Falling Asleep

Hello, and welcome to my fanfic. Sit back a relax while my story sooths your tired mind, pulls chair up and pushes you in it now just read, :D

* * *

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho Or you but I will own somthing... Someday...

* * *

It was a cold night as you sat in your room laying there in your bed; having your mind drift to the dread thoughts of this evening. You hand just got home with your mother and she had just picked you up from school. It always got dark early where you lived. Yup, you lived in hell or so you thought. You were the most obsessed person in school, mostly about anime or Japan. In fact, one of the girls from school who sits behind you in Social Studies happened to give you the title of 'China'. You would always tell her to stop or that you like Japan and not China but you would never tell the teacher not want her to hate you even more.

This day had not gone well with you. As you close your eyes, you remember what happened at school and remember the faint laughs that stabbed into your soul…

_You were sitting at lunch by one of your friends. You were all talking about anime and such when you had to bring up your favorite character. Kurama. That's when you Best Friend since last year and all time best Role-play Pal started to rag on him say thing like that he was a pansy and was really a chick in disguise and or course you yelled coming up with every excuse you could muster to defend Kurama. At the end of it all she had came up with more reasons that he was a girl even thou you wouldn't admit to the loss._

_After that when the lunch bell was about to ring Emily said, "Doesn't that make you a lesbian or something?" You glared at her but before you could answer her stupid question a girl behind you yelled out, "Oh My god, you're a lesbian!" Most of the people in the cafeteria turned and either laughed or moved away from you. Then You yelled from the bottom off her lungs, "No I'm not!" you ran outafter thatas the children around you roared with laughed._

_As you got to your locker, you could still hear there mocking taunts and cackling. You grabbed your things when you could feet burning hot tears line your eyes. He clenched you fists and wiped the tears that had fled their prisons._

_You walked along the halls glaring down at the floor quickly. As you passed many of the people the giggled and snickered as if they knew a secret. You finally got to the office, the people up at the office said you could call your mother or talk to them if something was, you decided on your mom._

_You called her talked for a little telling her you were sick and wanted to come home. She wearily agreed to it. You hung the phone up and walked over to a bench on the wall. You waited there for a half an hour almost; you lived out of town on a mountain._

_You sighed as you looked up at the clock, the whole time you were sitting there you were writing, 'Youko Kurama' 'Kurama' and 'Shuuichi Minamino' on your arms and hands with a sharpie. You just finished a Y with their names in it when your mother walked through the door and over to the front desk to check you out. You just wished you could check you out from eight grade forever._

_When she finished you got up and walked out to your car opening the door and getting in putting your seat belt on. You mother got in next, you didn't talk to each other or even exchange glances._

_Your mom decided to get Mc Donald's and you told her what you wanted. On your way to your house you leaned on the window looking out it; school had already ended by now and all your friends would be at Emily house playing Halo or something._

_Your mother stopped the car parking in the driveway and got out after locking her door. You did the same and went straight to your room._

And here you are now, sitting in you dark room with a blanket over your head while its storming outside. I guess you weren't wrong about the hell thing huh?

You sighed as you close your eyes wanting to forget everything when you see a dark shadow pass by your window, it glanced at you and you saw a flash of green from its eyes. Then hear someone knocking at your front door. You get up quickly and run down the hall to the door but your mother gets there before you do, she opens the door and…

* * *

Next chapter will be better, I promise. 


	2. The Dream Begins

Welcome back, I'm glad to read what you have said about my story. It just makes me want to jump up and down. I have been rubbing it in my friends face :D

* * *

What makes you think I own anything? -,-;;

* * *

Chapter 2 The Dreams Beginning

Where we left off: You get up quickly and run down the hall to the front door but your mother gets there before you do, she opens the door and smiles kindly at the stranger.

Until this moment you had been flooded with fear of the green eyes monster out your window, thinking it was the same being whom had just knocked on your door but by this time you knew it was to late and didn't care. As you heard the beings voice a weird calm fell over your body and you could have sworn that your heart skipped a beat. You stood there staring out the door in almost a complete daze beside.

There standing in your door way was Shuuichi Minamino or Kurama by his friends. He spared a glance at you as he talked with your mother. Everything they said to eachother went inone ear and out the other, you could hear you heart pounding as you watched the redhead. His hair was plastered to his slim form and his eyes were as bright as ever. You couldn't believe that a mere few seconds ago you found fear in those same cool eyes.

Your mother says something to you but you don't notice until she tapped you on the shoulder. You turned to her quickly. She sighed knowing you sometimes had trouble focusing.

Your mother smiled cheerfully as she then directed you, "Hun, Shuuichi here goes to your school. I'm going to let him stay here one night, he seems to be new and lost."

As soon as the words left your mothers mouth, you went into mentally shock. "Where the hell is my real mother?!" You thought as you outwardly nodded your head in agreement.

"Show him to the guest room, would you hun." said your mother Instructionally. Kurama smiled at you calmly as he walked in.

You smiled slightly back thou you were blushing badly as you lead him down the hall. You heard the sound of the door shutting once you and Kurama where on your way. You could help but stare at him a little when you first saw him, now you were paying for it with embarrassment and blushing.

You got to the guest room which your brother you to stay in. You missed him a lot; he had gone off to college a year or two ago. It saddened you to think about it but quickly shrugged the thought off. You had better things to worry about like the partly Youkai boy fallowing you. You walked into the room calmly trying to remain that way. As soon as you walked into the room a few feet, you turned to see Kurama shut the door behind him.

He closed his eyes then opened them slowly, "Don't be scared. I wont harm you." He said the paused then began again, "I'm here only on a mission." He said soothingly.

You couldn't help but believe him, you alsocouldn't help being scared of him. You nodded but then asked quietly, "Is that really you? I mean, are you really Kurama?"  
You asked which made you mentally laugh. It sounded as if you were going crazy.

Kurama laughed good heartedly, not answering your question at first as he walked over to the bed and wasn't facing you any longer. You walked towards the door not knowing what to do. You opened it and turned to see Kurama standing right behind you. You were surprised that he had done that but knew how he did it. You were standing in the presence of the King of Thieves, a youkai not to be taken lightly.

"Well, uhh. Goodnight." You said quickly as you turned. You were feeling somewhat uncomfortable ever since you saw those eyes. This was like a dream come true for you but you hadn't expected it all to be like this.

When you turned away, however, Kurama gently grabbed your hand and pulled you back around. He lifted your hand up and kissed it gently. He moved his lips barely and looked up at you.

You stared down at him as the blush came back with more force than ever, which seemed to please him. He sat up and let your hand fall to your side as he whispered coolly, "Goodnight, and sweet dreams…"

You laughed nervously as you turned walked out quickly leaving the door cracked. Right across the hall was your room. You ran in quickly and leaped into your warm bed. You kicked up the coverers, pulling them over you and laid your head on the pillow.

You lay there still with you face flushed, "This is all too much…" you said quietly as you closed your eyes. The last and only things you could think about before you drifted off to sleep was Kurama and how /HE/ kissed /YOUR/ hand…

* * *

Well, I need to have a vote for "Your" name. Its between, Jade, Lyra, Lara, Sara and Other. Other is where you tell me a name I might like. I might not be able to update for a while because I'm sick with the flu... stupid flu... 


End file.
